deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Path
The Golden Path was formed by a Royalist Guard named Mohan Ghale after Pagan Min took over Kyrat and turned the country into a dictatorship. Collecting the remnants of the Royalists and some volunteer civilians, Mohan had trouble fighting the Royal Army. The Golden Path fighters were trained but were losing the war because of Pagan's forces vastly superior numbers and equipment. Mohan's wife, Ishwari, was sent to the Royal Palace to be a spy. Ajay, Mohan's and Ishwari's son, was taken to the palace too, to bolster the cover. But in a twist of fate, Ishwari and Pagan fell in love, with them having a daughter, Lakshmana. When Mohan found out, he killed Lakshmana. Soon after, Ishwari shot Mohan and fled to America with Ajay. Ishwari never told Ajay anything about Kyrat, Mohan or Pagan. Now, the Golden Path is led by Amita and Sabal, who always argue about everything. Sabal is a traditionalist and believes that heritage and religion will save Kyrat. Amita, on another hand, believes traditions are shackles that keep Kyrat from being anything except than a backwater nation. Battle vs. Reapers (inFAMOUS) (by Snigel) Pagan Min. The person, no, the monster that had made Kyrat into a dictatorship, is not dead. Turns out Ajay never killed him, he had let him go. It is because of Ajay the country is no longer ruled by that bastard, and the entire country thanks him, but letting Pagan go made Amita fuming. She wanted the monster of a man dead. She tasked five of his best men to find Pagan and kill him. After ambushing a Royal Army holdout base, they had gotten useful intel on where Pagan had went into hiding. "Someone please tell me why has Amita sent only five of us after Pagan?" The young man named Isha asked his comrades. Isha was the youngest member of the team, but he has proved his worth. "Because the place where Pagan has holed up in is populated by alot of people. We can't bring an army there." Said Deepak, the squad leader, and the most experienced (and oldest) of the group. Next to Deepak was Devi, the only woman on the team. She was the sniper of the group. The last two men in the helicopter were the twins Harshad and Harshal. Their joking were getting on Deepak's nerves, but he handled it. Most of the time. "So, where are we going exactly?" Devi asked, curiosity in her voice. Deepak showed her a map of an american city, named Empire City... They had landed during the night on the bright city. The sight of so many lights and large buildings was very different compared to Kyrat. Even while it was night, the numerous lights made the park that they landed in so bright. "Now, remember the reason why we are here. Pagan Min". Deepak said while constantly looking at the buildings. Perhaps one day Kyrat will have similar structures in the future, now that they aren't oppressed under Pagan's boot. "Deepak! Over there!" One of the twins, Harshad, nudged Deepak on the arm. He pointed at four red-clad humen walking towards them. They did not look normal. Their faces were covered by their hoods, and some of them seemed to puke some black, tar-like substance while they walked towards the squad. Isha thought they looked familiar. His father used to tell him stories about the brave warrior Kalinag's adventure in Shangri-La. The paradise had been attacked by the unnatural creatures, the Rakshasa. The description matched the appearance of the red men. Held in their arms were AK-47s and shotguns "Uh, Deepak, what do we do?" Devi asked the squad leader. As the red clad men aimed at the team, Deepak's answer was: "Take cover!" The guns of the Reapers opened up on the freedom fighters as they jumped for cover. They took cover behind the first thing they saw: a large statue, its giant size reminded them of the bell towers in Kyrat. The Reapers were slowly advancing on their position. TBC Winner: Golden Path Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors